


Getting Out of Hand

by StardustSprinkler



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSprinkler/pseuds/StardustSprinkler
Summary: Hades always had a thing for flower nymphs.





	Getting Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, this is an AU when Minthe doesn't exist.

Hades had a problem. He had to pull it together. Frankly, he was losing his grip. He couldn’t get a handle on it. Other double entendres.

For the third time that week, he rubbed his temples and weighed his options. Pressing the button on his intercom, he asked his secretary to hold his calls. He was not to be disturbed. As he strode quickly to lock his office door, Hades wondered how it had come to this. He was over two thousand years old and couldn’t understand why any fleeting sexual thought was getting him this worked up?

Well, that was a bit of a lie. He knew the reason: it had been a while. His job required a lot of long work days and Hades was not easily distracted…unlike his brothers. If it moved, Zeus was sleeping with it. Poseidon got around just as much, the difference being his marriage was an open one. Amphitrite was just as likely to join in on the fun as her husband was.

Honestly, Hades wondered how anything ever got done outside of the underworld. 

He ran his kingdom like a tight ship. With an endless influx of new shades on the beach and the continual oversight of already judged souls, he couldn’t afford a break. Admittedly, he could stand to delegate a lot more work than he did...

This is all to say: Hades didn’t get laid. Enough, anyway.

He never had the time. The few hours he didn’t spend working were occupied by feeble attempts to fight his insomnia. Occasionally, he’d pick up a pretty nereid or daemon at a bar and they’d wind up frantically fucking at his place... But when did he even go to bars anymore? He could pour himself better scotch at home.

He could also handle other…_problems_…at home.

The last few months had been particularly stressful and he had to handle his urges whenever he got the chance. Morning showers, late nights spent lying awake in bed—gods, even in his private office bathroom at this point.

And nothing got him off quicker than a flower nymph.

He sighed as he settled into his office chair and opened a new browser tab. Honestly, he should feel ashamed of himself doing this at work, but the only thing he could focus on was the stifling constraints of his slacks. Quickly, he undid his belt and popped the button on his pants before clicking on the search bar. It autocompleted at this fucking point.

The rasp of his zipper coming undone was the only sound in the otherwise silent office. He was too nervous to watch porn with the volume on here. Oh fucking Fates, the first thing to pop up was a POV video of a flower nymph giving head. Unholy fucking Tartarus—

He groaned and spread his muscled thighs as he freed his cock from his briefs. He was going to need lotion for this...

His eyes were glued to the screen as the pretty, pink nymph dragged her tongue up the shaft and suckled on the head. Hades grunted and thrusted lightly into his own hand. Her skin was sun-kissed, her lips plump, and her eyes wide and sparkling. The nymph kissed her way down to excitedly tongue the sack, and the head of Hades’ cock started to leak precum. _Sweet mother Gaia_—

His eyes screwed shut and he pumped his length a little harder before he looked at the screen again. Her lips sunk down on the shaft as her cheeks hollowed out and Hades bit his lip to stop from moaning out loud. The nymph kept going, gagging slightly when the cock reached the back of her throat. She inhaled deeply through her nose before devouring another inch and half. He let slip a breathy “Fuuuck” before he could catch himself. Gods, her lips looked so soft and erotic stretched over the thick shaft. She began pumping the dick in and out of her mouth, gagging slightly with each withdrawal but never stopping. Some saliva dribbled past her lip and Hades felt his cock twitch.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten blown like that. She’d pull back occasionally to flick her tongue across the tip and sample the precum. Hades groaned desperately and gripped himself a little tighter. He tugged faster as the nymph began to frantically deepthroat the cock, feeling his balls tighten. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop—

She sunk down to the base and looked up through thick lashes as she swallowed. Hades _lost it_. He gasped for breath and his hips stuttered as he pumped his release into his hand. Rope after rope shot out before he felt a few drops slide down over the fingers that still gripped the base. He shuddered and crumpled against the back of the chair.

With a deep sigh, he threw his head back. Sweet Zeus, this was getting out of hand.

He emerged from his private washroom a moment later, fastening the clasp on his belt. As he crossed towards his desk, his phone screen lighting up from across the room caught his eye. Picking it up off the granite surface, he saw the reminder he had set a few weeks prior: 1500th Panathenaea, 8pm, tonight.

He dragged a hand down his face and groaned. That was really the last place he wanted to be. Glancing back down at his phone, the time read 5:15. If he had to go to this thing, he was definitely taking off early. He gathered his keys, coat, and phone, and tried to think of something positive.

Maybe he’d go home with someone new tonight.

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, drop a comment or a kudos!


End file.
